


Art for 'Not by Choice'

by Ilsia



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Not by choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsia/pseuds/Ilsia
Summary: Some of the things I drew for Not by Choice, including Yuuri's kirin form, Victor as he might appear as a king, Senran and Lady Kain.





	Art for 'Not by Choice'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not by Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849947) by [Ilsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsia/pseuds/Ilsia). 



> Excuse the quality of these. They're (coincidentally) in the order I drew them, and the kirin Yuuri was only the 2nd ever piece of digital art I did, so they're rather so-so. Incidentally, Victor was 3rd, Senran was 8th and Kain was 9th. I'm still learning (◡‿◡✿)

Yuuri's kirin form, and the 2nd piece of digital art for me (ever).

 

Victor as he might appear on the other side, as a king. 3rd piece of digital art, so excuse the flaws.

 

 

Senran.

 

Lady Kain, minor character as she is.

 


End file.
